Bella saves Snape during the Battle
by felicia2235
Summary: Yes I'm still alive. lol Here's another Bella/Snape one shot. I love this pairing. Mature as always. This will take place right after Nagini bites Snape. But of course I can't let him die so let's give him a happy ending. Bella is a witch that has always loved him and saves his life during the Battle.


Here's another Bella/Snape one shot. I love this pairing. Mature as always. Please review. This will take place right after Nagini bites Snape. But of course I can't let him die so let's give him a happy ending. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Thanks

The golden trio and the Cullen's watched as Severus Snape bled out in front of them. They felt helpless and in the Cullen's case holding their breath to try and not be overcome with hunger.

"Is there anything we can do?" Alice ask and Harry shook his head. Even though he hated the man for killing Dumbledore he didn't want to see him die and looked to Hermione for help.

"He's too far gone Harry. There's nothing I can do." She replied in a chocked sob. They jumped and spun around when they heard a pop behind them, followed by running footsteps.

"Move." The women running towards them said and dropped to her knees beside the dying man.

"Bella, What?" Edward gasp in shock. There kneeing on the floor in the middle of the magical world was the love he left behind several years ago. Though she looked quite different it was defiantly her.

"Not now Edward. There are obviously things about me I never told you, me being a witch for one but none of that matters. What matters is you have jobs to do and so do I." she replied before placing a gentle hand of the face of Severus Snape and turning his head towards her.

"Severus. Open your eyes." She told him and everyone could see the love she held for this man in her eyes.

Severus opened his eyes slowly and looked at her for a moment before whispering.

"I know your face." He said and Bella smiled.

"I would hope so. I'm going to save you." Bella told him, ignoring everyone around her.

"Take it give to Potter." He said as a tear feel down his face. Pulling her wand she caught the memories in a vial and gave them to Potter.

"Here Potter. Everything you need to know is within those memories. Not everything you believe is as it seems. Now go I will be caring for Professor Snape from now on." Bella told them starting to unbutton the man's clock to get to his hurt neck.

"You love him." Edward said and Bella sighed and nodded.

"I have since he was my head of house here at Hogwarts. Now go before you're caught." Bella said and they started for the door before Harry turned back.

"What about you?" Harry ask and Bella chuckled.

"I'm a pure blood Potter a Slytherin and neutral the Dark Lord won't worry himself about me. Now bye before I hex the lot of you." she said and they had no choice but to leave as Harry had work to do and the Cullen's had promised Dumbledore to try and save as many people as they could during the fight and it was obvious the Bella they left behind was not the women she really was.

Bella worked quickly after they left. She could see Severus breathing becoming shallow and his eyes had closed again. She cleaned all the spilled blood away from the bite and getting the idea from when Edward saved her used her mouth to suck all the poison out until she tasted nothing but blood. Cleaning her mouth to avoid any poison getting down her throat she took out the necklace that Dumbledore charmed to let her know when Severus was in need of saving and opened the clasp. It had a charm that allowed her to carry things with in and she always carried a vial of phoenix tears from Fawkes. Dropping a few onto his neck she watched as the wounds closed, leaving behind a faint scar.

Sighing in relief she pulled out a few more potions and poured them down his throat and whispering a charm each time so he would swallow. Once that was done she waited for a few moments until his breathing picked back up and his color started to return.

Opening his eyes he looked at her in amazement.

"How?" he ask and she shook her head.

"You can ask me anything you want later after you've rested but just know that I am going to be taking care of you from now on. You don't need to worry about anything any longer." She said soothing his face with her hands. Giving a rare smile he allowed the potions to drift him to sleep trusting that she would keep her word.

Pulling out her wand she apperated her and Snape to the manor her real parents left her before they died. She had been staying there since shortly after the Cullen's left her. What they didn't know what the Swan's adopted her. She was really Bella Dupree, a pure blood witch that graduated from Hogwarts as a Slytherin. Her parents were killed when she was a baby and she was sent to the states to be adopted and kept safe. She cared for her adopted parents but they didn't understand her world and she didn't belong in there's. So when the Cullen's left her she moved back to Britain and helped Dumbledore behind the scenes as much as she could. She even hid him out when Snape pretended to kill him. Everyone would be getting a shock soon as he was on his way to the battle to help Potter finish off the Dark Lord.

Bella didn't really care much who won. All she ever cared about since she was in third year was Severus Snape. The man she fell in love with. The man she did everything for and now was saving.

Snapping out of her thoughts she laid Snape on her bed and summoned her house elf.

"What is Mitzy be doing for mistress." The elf ask.

"Ward the house with the strongest wards. No one goes in or out without my ok, any mail that comes though gets check for anything dangerous before being brought to me. I will be caring for Professor Snape until he is better so anything he needs be sure it is gotten." She ordered and the elf nodded before leaving to do what she was told.

Bella transfigured Snape's close into something for comfortable for him to sleep in and covered him up. She pulled the couch up to his side of the bed to wait. She wouldn't leave his side until he was completely better.

Snape woke up feeling alive, weak but alive. Blinking his eyes a few times he looked around the large room and realized he had no clue where he was. Last thing he remembers was Bella coming and saving his life.

Hearing a sigh beside him he looked to his right and saw Bella was asleep with her head laying on his bed and her hand on his arm. He studied her for a moment. He hadn't seen her much since she graduated but she was still just as beautiful. He did keep in touch with her as much as he could with his spying duties but she was the one light in his life. He never told her but he had fallen for the dark haired beauty before it was even appropriate. His feeling for her made him see that what he felt for lily was sister love and Bella gave him a new reason to continue fighting, even though he didn't think he ever had a chance with her since he was sure he would die.

But now thanks to this witch he had another chance and he would not let it pass.

Reaching his hand up he ran a finger down her cheek causing her to open her eyes and jump at attention.

"Severus, you're awake. How do you feel?" she ask pulling her wand and running scans over his body. He was touched at the concern she had for him.

"I feel alive; thanks to you. I'm still a bit tired but I feel fine." He said trying to sit up which she helped him with.

"Good, good. You will need to stay resting until your magical core is fully replenished but you should be up and about soon enough. Can I get you anything?" she ask and he was able to look at her more clearly now that he was sitting up and he could tell she had not left his side and didn't sleep much at his bed side either.

"How long since the battle?" he ask.

"Three days. Potter killed the dark lord and the death eaters were taken to jail minus the Malfoys. Dumbledore who as you know was hiding out made his grand entrance and help put things back in order. He vouch that the Malfoy's turned to him for help and where helping you spy. I haven't seen anyone since I brought you here but Dumbledore sent me a letter explaining what happened and that you were getting an order of merlin for everything you did. Also The Malfoy's want to see you when you feel better and your godson wanted you to know he was dating Potter finally and wanted you to know before the papers found out. That about covers it." She rambled on. He groaned at the idea of dealing with more of Potter but he loved Draco like a son and wanted him to be happy.

"How many died?" he ask.

"Not too many from the light side. The Cullen's were able to save a lot of people with Alice's visions before anything could happen. A lot of death eaters died though." She said and he nodded. Happy everything worked out and all his hard work was worth something.

"I'm a little hungry." He told her and she nodded snapping her fingers and ordering food from an elf. He insists she eat as well and she conceded.

"So where are we?" he ask while they ate.

"My manor. It was left to me by my real parents before they died. I've been living here since I left the Muggle world a few years ago. I told you about it in my letters." She said and he nodded remembering her mentioning it.

"How did you know that I was dying?" he ask after they finished eating. Sighing she reached inside her shirt and pulled out her necklace.

"Before I graduated I went to Dumbledore. I knew from our talks that you were going to be doing dangers things and I wanted to help. Dumbledore knew that I didn't care about the war or who won but I did care about you so he charmed this to alert me if you were ever near death and I could apperate to where ever you were. I worked behind the scenes researching and things for Dumbledore all to make sure you were safe. The potions you took when you came back from raids I had brewed, I spied on some death eaters for information, things like that. And when Dumbledore planned to fake his death I make sure he stayed hidden here until the battle where I found you. I refused to let anything happen to you." She explained and he was shocked that she did so much for him and concerned that she put herself in danger, something he would make sure never happened again.

"Why? Why do all that for me?" he ask and she gave him a look that almost broke his heart.

"Do you really not know?" she ask a tear rolling down her face.

"Mistress. There be guest trying to come through the floo." Her elf said popping into the room before Severus could answer her. Sighing she left the room quickly leaving Severus to his thoughts.

"The Malfoy's are here to see you. There demanding it actually." Bella said standing back in the doorway. Nodding Severus sat up more comfortable and waited.

"Bella. When they leave I want to speak with you again." Severus told her and she gave a nod before leaving the room again. 5 minutes later Lucius, Narcissa and Draco came in quickly and sighed in relief when they saw him.

"Thank Merlin." Narcissa said coming over and hugging Severus gently. He accepted the hug and allowed Draco and Lucius to hug him as well.

"Did you think I was dead?" he ask as they sat down around his bed. The elf popped in with tea for everyone as they relaxed.

"Well, your pretty Miss Bella let us know you were ok and being cared for but we wanted to see for ourselves." Narcissa stated with a smirk and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Is that the same Bella you spoke to me about a few years ago? The one I told you to go after but you never did?" Lucius ask and Severus nodded.

"Well, seems you have a second chance in more ways than one my friend. I wouldn't let it pass up this time." Lucius told him and he nodded again. His friend was right. He has a second chance at life and love and he was going to make the most of it.

An hour into their visit Bella was sitting in the study when the 3 Malfoy's came inside ready to leave. She had warded the house again so they would need her to raise the wards to allow them to leave.

"All sorted then?" she ask them and they nodded.

"Thank you. For allowing us to visit and for caring for our friend." Narcissa told her. She nodded and watched as they flooed home with the promise she would let them visit again whenever they wanted, if Severus wanted it.

Sighing she steeled herself for the talked Severus wanted to have and she went back into the room he was staying in. He was sitting up on the bed looking out the window.

"Everything alright?" she ask coming and sitting in her chair again. Nodding he turned and looked at her.

"Bella. I never thought I'd live to see the end of the war. For so long I've been spying, pretending to be something I wasn't all to make up for the guilt I felt for getting Potter's parents killed. I thought for a long time that I was in love with Lily and that I was destined to forever be alone. Then you came along and you saw me for me and you befriended me even as a child and I began having feeling for you before it was even appropriate but I never said anything, never acted on it because one you were young and I was old enough to be your father and two I knew my life would be dangerous and I wouldn't want to put you in that danger though apparently you did that yourself anyways." He said and she blushed when he gave her a pointed look.

"What are you saying Severus?" she ask and he reached over and took her hand in his.

"I'm saying that I love you as well and if you're not bothered with being with someone my age then I'd be honored if you'd allowed me the chance to show you who I really am." He said and she smiled brightly before she leaned over and kissed him deeply causing him to groan.

"I'd love that." She said when she pulled back and he smiled for the first time in years.

Bella and Severus became even closer after their talk. She was no longer just his nurse. She still cared for him but they spent hours talking, kissing and laying together in bed just getting to know each other. Severus had never been happier. His strength was returning, his wound healed and he was relaxing in a beautiful manor with a beautiful, caring witch and he no longer had the world on his shoulders. Life was good.

"I don't think so Albus." Severus woke one morning to hear Bella not very happy talking to someone in the floo room. Standing carefully he used the wall to help steady his movements and made his way down the hall.

"But Miss Swan. They only want to talk with you. I was going to bring them with me when I visited with Severus later." Dumbledore said and Severus chuckled when she heard Bella growl in her throat in annoyance.

"My home is warded against anyone other than those I allow in. If you so much as try to sneak those betraying bastard vampires into my home you and them will be thrown out on your arse and never allowed back. Don't get on my bad side Albus and trying to play middle man to my ex and his family is a quick way to get there." She hissed and she heard Albus sigh.

"Alright. I didn't mean to upset you. I was only trying to help some friends out. How is Severus?" Albus ask and Bella huffed.

"He is doing great. He is recovering beautifully like I knew he would. He's a strong man Albus, you should know a snake bite wouldn't take him down." Bella said and Severus felt pride well inside him at her confidence in him.

"You still love him I see. Still the same fire and passion you had in my office the day you graduated and pledge your life to insure his. It's so good to see its still there." Albus replied.

"Of course I still love him. What's there not to love?" Bella replied and Severus decided to make himself known. He didn't want Bella to think he was snooping on her. Clearing his throat he walked slowly into the room.

"Bella." He called and she turned around instantly and gasp.

"Severus what are you doing up? Is everything ok?" she ask and he chuckled.

"I heard you talking to someone. You sounded upset. Hello headmaster." Severus said as she came to his side and helped him to the couch. Bella waved her wand and Albus Dumbledore stepped through the floo and Bella shut it at once so no unwanted visitors could come through.

"My boy. It's so good to see you up." Albus said and Bella rolled her eyes before stepping toward the door.

"I'll go start dinner. Let you visit." She said and Severus gave her a nod and watched to leave with a loving look on his face.

"Her feelings are returned I see?" Albus said when he noticed the way he looked at Bella.

"Yes. I've had feeling for her for a while." Severus replied and Albus hummed and nodded.

"And Lily?" he ask and Severus huffed.

"I came to realized a while ago that my love for Lily was sibling love and not that of a lover. Bella is who has been in my mind. The reason I kept fighting." He told his old boss who just smiled and nodded.

"I had hoped you two would find each other one day." He said and Severus nodded.

"I see you took advantage of her love for me and had her in dangerous situations. You always did play with people too much old man." Severus said and Dumbledore could tell he was not happy with him on that front.

"She offered me a way to help win the war. I couldn't turn it down." He said and Severus glared.

"You will never use her again for anything. She is mine and I will protect her until my dying breath from anyone. Your use for her is done." Severus warned and Albus nodded in understanding.

"Understood." He said and Severus nodded. They talked a little while more before Albus left to head back to Hogwarts to finish the repairs as Severus made his way to the kitchen to find Bella and a house elf preparing dinner.

"All done with Albus?" She ask as he walked inside. Nodding he sat at the barstool and watched as Bella and her elf worked together as if they'd done it a 1000 times. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. He'd never felt so happy.

They ate after that before retiring back to bed so Severus could rest and sip his tea.

"So Albus was trying to play the middle man again I see?" he ask and she rolled her eyes as she sat her mail down.

"Doesn't he always. I swear that man is worse than a gossiping old lady." Bella said and Severus snorted into his tea and chuckled.

"But yeah apparently the Cullen's want to see me. They saw me come to your side at the battle and I didn't give them much of an explanation not that they have a right to one." Bella told him and he nodded. She had written about the Vampires and what happened with them in her letters to him so he knew how she felt about them.

"Do you think they will give up?" he ask and she shook her head.

"Oh I'm sure they won't and I'm sure I'll have to hex them when they do get a chance to see me." She chuckled as if she couldn't wait for that day and he chuckled as well.

"It appears the Malfoy's want to visit again and Draco wants to bring his lover." Bella said reading the letter she just got the next morning as they ate breakfast in the bedroom. Severus rolled his eyes at this.

"I suppose I'll have to get use to being around Potter from time to time. Draco's like a son to me and even through that's a surprise paring I'll have to get over it." Severus said in mild disgust and Bella chuckled and kissed him as she got up to let them through.

"Don't upset him." Bella said as Harry stepped through the floo and was greeted by the women's wand. Nodding he smacked Draco as he laughed at him when Bella turned and led them towards where Snape was. She was scary.

The days seemed to fly by as Severus began to feel at home in Bella's Manor. He felt much better and he started to brew again in Bella's personal lab. He tired easy but that was to be expected and would take more time to go away. Today Severus wanted to go out. He had agreed to move in with Bella permanently as he hated Spencer's end anyways. He wanted to visit Gringotts and pick up his belongings he had stored there before the battle in case something happened.

They were walking arm and arm down Diagon alley several people coming up to thank him for all he'd done. Apparently there had been a big article in the paper about him and his role and he rolled his eyes as Bella chuckled at his glare.

"Your cute when you get mad." She told him and he scoffed but couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have a beautiful witch love him for him and except everything about him. Past and all.

They went to Gringotts and had all his things sent to Bella's manor before walking leisurely back down the street going in and out of shops when she heard her name.

"Bella." She heard and she groaned in horror. Turning they both saw a group of 7 vampire heading towards them coming out of the Weasley store they had past a few moments ago. Rolling her eyes she turned to Severus.

"If you want you can head back and I'll deal with this." She said and she shook his head.

"Not a chance love." He told her as he turned them to wait for the Vampires. Bella smirked as he held her tighter to him and looked on with that same flat look she knew all too well from school.

"Can I help you?" Bella ask.

"Bella, we tried to come see you but Dumbledore told us no." Alice said and Bella raised a brow.

"That's because I told him hell no. My house would not even allow you entrance." She said and Alice frowned.

"But why? We want to talk with you. We miss you." She said and Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me. You miss me? Who was it that up and left me with no warning. Not even a bloody sod off. Just left in the night and left this pansy ass to tell me I wasn't good enough to be a Cullen and that you all just saw me as a distraction. Screw you Alice I have no desire to rekindle that one sided friendship. I'm not the weak human you left behind." She spat and Severus held her wand arm down so she didn't hex the idiots as she talked. It wouldn't do to be seen attacking the Vampires.

"Were so sorry Bella." Carlisle said as Edward stepped forward.

"They left because I told them to love. I wanted you to have a normal safe life without the dangers we brought. I've regretted it every day since and I do still love you." He told her and Severus tensed but Bella just growled before punching him in the face. It didn't do anything to him but she just felt the need to hurt him. She gasp as her hand exploded in pain.

"You son of a bitch. You think after all this time you can just say shit like that and it makes it better. You are such a child. Grow up Edward. You were not my father and had no right to make any choices for me." She hissed shaking her hand off as it throbbed in pain. Severus had enough and stepped forward.

"I think that's quite enough. We'll be going home now. Come love." He told her and she nodded as she flipped the Cullen's off and let him lead her to the leaky cauldron to floo back home. He fixed her hands once they got back.

"You can't go around punching Vampires love." He told her and she rolled her eyes as he kissed her now healed hand.

"I know that I just felt like I needed to. The big mouth ass." She said and he chuckled before pulling her into a deep kiss making her moan and melt against him.

He kissed her with so much love and passion that she felt lightheaded and when he took her to bed he made love to his witch all night. Taking her virginity from her and making her his.

"Marry me." He ask her later that night. He was done wasting time and he had waited long enough to final has happiness. Bella nodded through the tears in her eyes. Finally after all these years she was getting the happy ever after she thought was nothing but a fairytale that people like her never get to see.

The next morning with the Malfoy's and Potter as there witnesses they wed at the ministry and Bella officially became Isabella Snape. Her life was finally complete. She was done with the past. Done with Vampires and shape shifters and on to a long happy life when the man she'd always dreamed of. The man that owned her heart since she was in her third year.

As the years went on life stayed good. They had two children and stared a very profitable potions business. They had regular visits with the Malfoy's and Potter who also had a few kids of their own with the help of potions and Potter's strong magic.

The Cullen's went back to there life after it was clear Bella had moved on with her life and there was no room for them in her new world anymore. They visited Dumbledore every now and then and even got to see Bella and Severus children once when they were at Hogwarts. Sorted into Slytherin of course along with Potter and Draco's children.

They were happy Bella was happy and regretted the way they handled things with her. Edward always wondered what his life would have been like if he had of allowed Bella to turn and married her the way he always wanted but fought against but that world was not to be his reality now that Bella was gone from him for good.

Bella never once gave any thoughts to what her life could have been life. Her life in her opinion was perfect and she wouldn't wish it to be any other way.


End file.
